sonic_vortexfandomcom-20200215-history
Si Nightshade
Appearance Si is Caucasian and about 5ft7, with blue eyes as well as short, dark brown hair. He's typically seen wearing black trousers, a red shirt, a black vest covering said shirt, brown shoes and his signature gas mask which covers the lower half of his face. Only his most trusted friends have seen him without it. Personality Si is a kind and polite young man. Often calling those older than him 'Mr' or 'Mrs'. He also tends to be shy around people he doesn't know, but when you do get to know him, you're a friend for life. But Si is also very talkative, usually resulting in very one-sided conversations. History Si was born in southern England on the 26th of February. He was the middle child of three siblings, born with Aspergers and a mild case of Dyslexia, Si didn’t have the best time at school. He could think of amazing and incredibly insightful ideas but he couldn’t write them down. The ideas just seemed to ‘leak out of his head’ as he put it. After a couple of years his parents, for reasons not made clear to him until he turned 17, divorced. He didn’t mind too much though and just kept on going. Eventually, his family got a Maltese dog, named Amy, which Si would grow to care deeply about. Life continued on, with Si being bullied a lot at school due to his fondness for Modern Russian History. With many branding him a Communist Sympathiser. At 12 years old, while in town getting sweets, he stumbled across a bored Ivan Walker. After talking for a bit, the two became good friends. Ivan took a liking to Si’s quirky personality and sense of humour. While Si enjoyed talking to an ACTUAL Soviet citizen. After he left school, Si was cornered by a few of the bullies from his school. Before they could hurt him, his body was saved by the demon known as Armageddon Nightshade. The two soon became friends and fell in love. Currently, Si lives in Hell with Don and their son Eden. Powers Invulnerability The mask Si is almost always seen wearing is not just for show. As long as he wears it, he is immune to most forms of attack as the mask revives him. For example, if he were shot and then 'died', his body would dissolve and he would be brought back. Furthermore, his mask is virtually indestructible and can only be taken off by him. Its only major limitation is that there has to be enough room for him to be revived so he cannot be brought back if his mask is sealed inside a stomach. Skills Here is where you describe the character's skills better. Be sure to tell how they got those skills. Abilities Predator's Trust Si possesses a passive ability which not even he is aware of. Whenever he is devoured, Si's body will influence the pred's behaviour. Making them start to take a liking to Si. Meaning that he is capable of befriending just about any pred who eats him. However, this ability does not guarantee friendship nor does it work on every single pred. Weaknesses Lack of physical defences Despite every amount of magic and protection he has, Si is only human. He is vulnerable to just about everything that affects humans, he has little in the way of resistance to physical damage. So if someone were about to catch him with his mask off, Si would be almost defenceless Don Si absolutely adores his husband, Don is the light of his life just as he is to the ravenous demon. But in the process, he is heavily reliant on him for protection. While he has become something of a more capable fighter, Si would still rather call upon Don to help in a fight rather than get directly involved himself. Relationships Crush/Lover Armageddon Nightshade Si and Armageddon have been married since their mid-twenties. Don stopped some muggers from attacking Si, with the human himself only being spared from Don's hunger because he was full. Since then they have enjoyed each other's company and often watch movies together among other things. Their relationship has gone so far that they even have a Son named Eden. Friends * Ivan: Si and Ivan met each other many years ago. Ivan, as a Soviet Combat veteran, piqued Si's interest. This slowly over time grew into a friendship and, despite the rumours, never evolved into anything romantic due to Si's meeting of Don. * Valora: Val and Si possess a relationship akin to that of a brother and sister. Being one of her closest friends. Val however also has a crush on Si, which the British man does not replicate. (Much to her frustration.) It has become a source of jokes as well as a way for Si to manage to get through to Val when she goes into a much darker place. All in all, these two are almost inseparable. * Flare: Si and Flare have been friends for some time. (Having forgotten exactly how they met.) They enjoy a love of adorable monsters and creatures. Through Flare, Si has met several of her friends and has thus expanded the circle of those he trusts. * Ontario: Having known him since he was a child, Ont often found himself under Si's care when Sarah needed time to herself. Affectionately calling him 'Uncle Si', Ont enjoyed the company of the human as well as his taste. * Sarah & her Robots: Sarah and Si have not had many encounters, but the few they have had have been friendly. * The Pets: The various pets held by members of the group, have been quite affectionate towards Si and vice versa. He will often use whatever opportunity he can to snuggle, pet, hug (and get eaten by) the various animals held as pets by his friends. * Lima: Being Sparky's owner, Si and Lima have often bonded over the Zinogre. The two of them will often be seen playing with Sparky, having quite a normal relationship. * Hecate & Timpani: Si has not spent as much time as he would like with the daughters of Shadow The Hedgehog. Despite that, what little time they do spend together, the pair do enjoy. Si hopes to be able to spend more time with them, as he sees them as close family friends. (Being one of the few people Hecate will willingly eat.) Enemies * Dr Eggman: Being an evil genius bent on world domination, Si sees Eggman as his enemy and vice verse. The two have encountered each other on a few occasions, usually when Eggman's plans to take over involve Don or Si, which has almost always ended in hostility. Category:Males Category:Humans Category:Characters Category:Homosexual Category:Prey Category:Neutral Category:Immortal